prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karen Minazuki
Penamesolen, I agree that I got carried away with the story section (and I only covered about 25% of the series so far!), but your lack of experience with YPC5 really comes through in your edit, as you completely cut out a lot of important character-defining moments. Just saying this to let you know why some of it is reappearing in my edit. (Also, some miscellaneous cleanup.) --Andrusi 19:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I understand that, but you do still put in some of your own perspective in there by having italic and small text, as well as text in parentheses, here and there. Also, by adding "unfortunately" when saying that Rin also brought a flower, I get the feeling that you think that is bad, when it in fact is not (the same should in that case be said about Karen in Rin's article). Though I really shouldn't speak (as I am a Honoka-fan and probably do the same in her article), I would like this wiki to be as neutral as possible, telling information without hinting what is good and what is bad. That is mostly the reason I use "however" and "but" instead of "unfortunately" or "fortunately"; they sound easier to ignore and more neutral. If Karen and Rin didn't get 100% along, you shouldn't put "sort of" as if it is an afterthought, but rather "they learned to get better along", not just "along". Also, try to avoid using parentheses and small text as much as possible, mostly using the normal format in an objective way. I'm still learning about the objective way myself, and I accept the fact that I don't know enough about Yes!5 (which I've done since the beginning), that's why I can't write anything about these articles, but rather just edit what has been edited if needed. I don't want to put in too much of my dislike to Yes!5 into the articles, so all I can do most of the time is wait for someone to write in them. :Penamesolen 20:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::What you're seeing isn't my perspective, but my attempt at showing Karen's perspective. Of course I'' don't think there's anything unfortunate about tulips, but Karen seemed to take them as a personal affront, and I tried to show that with the writing. "Sort of" is representative of how the matter was treated in the episode IMO, but I'll let it go as long as we can change "get better along" to "get along better" ("get along" being a verb phrase that, stylistically, shouldn't be split). ::"organizations'," with the apostrophe after the S, is correct. It's the possessive form of the plural "organizations," not the singular "organization" (in which case it ''would be "organization's"). I will try to keep a better eye on my use of parentheses. It's a habit of mine, as you can probably tell. And thanks for catching that messed-up storylink of mine. ::Now, let's see what's wrong with my latest edit... --Andrusi 20:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::I see, then. What I have learned in the other wiki I'm regularly at, which has this strict user even if the wiki is bad in others' eyes, I learned that when writing about the character's history, we were supposed to write the history of the character from where they stand physically. As in, if we know what Karen did off-screen, we can tell that even if we never saw her, because it's from her physical perspective (or, blergh, I'm really bad at this; ignore me XD). I guess I wanted the same at this wiki. :::Yes, using parentheses (I actually used the right word for it? XD) is a habit of mine, too, as you read a few words ago. I guess it's easier for people to write things that may have something to do with the subject, but is still not a part of it. Or something. I suck at wording myself. :::*looks around* My mistake? *puppy eyes* :::Penamesolen 22:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC)